Mine
by Cutetyhil
Summary: Ever thought how sensitive are a girl's feelings? Ever wondered about depth of her sensitivity of emotions and feelings? This fanfic is especially for teen girls and for both tyhil and kyhil shippers. "A smile is the best makeup that a girl could wear" (Re-uploaded for 'Desires Of Autumn Leaves' :D)


**BEYBLADE**

 **BY:CUTETYHIL**

 **MINE**

 **Hi everyone. How are you all? Hope in the best health. I do not owe the song used in this fanfic nor do I owe Beyblade, the right to Beyblade goes solemnly to takao Aoki, but I do owe the plot line. This is a Tykaihil fic, and its kinda I will tell ya that you needn't need to worry about which pairing will win, this is just a simple one shot and its fine for both the tyhil and kyhil shippers to read it. I hope you like it and then the ending is still, it sucks! So lets get started, perhaps the longest one shot I have written.. :P. I will be depicting the normal POV in italics and Hil's Pov in normal letters. I may alter this story with brief and detailed descriptions. I would try my best not to bore you with my intricate account. XP .This fanfic is especially for girls who are in their teens.**

 **A/N: There is poem of five to six lines in bold that I owe, the song "Mine" is sung Phobe Ryan and I disclaim it. I suggest you guys sincerely to plug in your earphones to listen that song when its part arrives.**

* * *

(Hilary's POV)

 _Last summer,_

I was happy after returning from school and I just couldn't express how happy I were because it was the last day of the school and our summer vacation was just on its way to pave my holidays best. Though last night I got the dread news from my one of the closest friend that she broke up with her another friend who were really close, I don't understand why I had to cry and contemplate about it the whole night. I switched off the lights and lay on my bed which had a blue sheet laid on it and I didn't care if the chill wind out of my balcony was going to drive me insane in the morning through the nonstop sneezing, I just couldn't think about it. I laid plainly on my bed and thought about the news I just heard for many hours and her words that echoed in my head.

But now, I can just let go of the despair and can amble gently through the silent corridors of my school as I was the last one to leave. Luckily this year I had all of my team mates, yes, even kai in my class and I felt throughout the year so nice to have them. We shared the unforgettable memories of lunch and much more that won't be strained so easily. I remember Tyson showing up late in the class for the third time in the class and I had to tell lie supporting him that he was really not well and other stuff, I don't know how I was able to manage to do that. I remember Max spoiling my English notes mistakenly as he spilled cola on it, and then when he got that glare from me, the poor blonde stayed whole night making a new notebook completely for me, the next day I couldn't help chuckling at his sensitivity, yet generosity. I remember Ray saving me from the new teacher who showed up in the middle of the term and being cruel enough to let me get detention for not doing my home work properly. I couldn't make out yet why she had to point me in the entire class when that were so many bloody barbarians and other kids who haven't even did their home work. I remember him speaking in my defense when nobody said anything, the cold teacher had to shut up and she just glared at him, before allowing me to sit. I remember Kai saving me from the truck that was driving recklessly and I was chanting in my own world walking down the street when he shouted my name and immediately pulled me. I just couldn't say how my hart thumped at the moment. I realized how gentle he was, not an always cold person that I felt. I remember many things more that come back drifting my memory on this sweet day that I don't feel to let go off.

Finally when I reached my home, I saw my mother making my favorite pizza in the kitchen and I couldn't help but give her the widest smile and hug her. After I strolled upstairs, I got changed wearing an amethyst tank top and black light washed jeans and pulling my hair outta in a pony. When I headed down to eat my late lunch, the dining table was already arranged and I felt that so kind for my mother, cause, usually it's my duty to do that. Soon after I relished my pizza, I took my hand bag and strode out heading to dojo strolling on the streets, savoring the early summer breezes. I dint know that's where my sad story was going to start.

When I showed up, I found Tyson and Kenny sitting on the dais out and chatting simply while ray and Max were lazily battling and Kai, I don't know where he was, neither was I curious. I walked inside and wished them

"Hi guys!"

"Hi Hilary." Max said smiling a little looking around, less focused on his battle.

I talked towards Kenny and sat beside the genius allowing myself to drone in the world of bit beasts.

"Whheew, feels so relax, eh?"

"Sure Hilary, the best feeling is surely on the last day of your school" Tyson gave a goofy smile.

"Hmm, I feel the same way surprisingly."

"Hehhe, no shock in that, you are a human too."

"Very Funny!"

After a short chit chat, we headed to beach for better practice, the real one. I asked Kai about it and for the first time, he smiled at the idea. I opened my mouth in surprise but then he simply removed a stroke of hair from my check and walked past me beckoning to come to the river. I shrugged off and headed with others.

During the practice, they first loosened some muscles, than ran for half an hour up the hill wit uphill task and then finally stared the battling. I simply sat beside Kenny cheering each one who battled and trying to put my best role of a cheerleader. The matches were held this way. First Tyson battled Kai, then Max and Ray and then finally Kai and Max. After this, it was almost five thirty and we Max suggested if we should leave and fill our stomachs. Tyson enlightened at the idea while Ray smiled and Kai simply nodded. We headed to Sakura restaurant and ordered ice creams on the request of Tyson. We shared different flavors and I and Ray were the ones going to pay this time. I relished the ice cream as I felt that it was one of the best parts of the snack, hey. Shortly, I got a call and I picked it, not minding about the guys, they were just chatting lazily, except…

"Hello" I said cheerfully as I dint recognize the person.

The later words sent down shivers to my spine. I froze at the moment and my strawberry ice cream felt from my mouth and I walked away from the table not minding about their questioning stares as the call has broken me down

I headed to washroom and began to sob down as I disconnected the call. I cried immensely with the painful snivels that my throat had dried and I was trembling in fear. Who would expect that on a day you perceived to be the beautiful one would give you news that your best friend had suicide. Yes, she was the one who called me last night and she dint inform me that not only they had break up but an another guy ditched her as well. I couldn't stop myself as her brother called me and informed me in a whimpering tone about her sister. I wasn't ready to accept that I was losing a very important part of my life for forever. I slipped down as I sat down on the blonde clean tiles in front of the bowls and let down my tears fall freely. I don't remember for how long I sat with the pain hugging my knees in insecurity and burying my head on them. I lifted my head only when I felt a slight pat on my head. I wasn't sure who it was. Firstly I felt it must be someone who happened to pass by but when I lifted my head I saw him. Yes, it was him.

I never knew that this cold person had softened a lot during a while and I tried my best to look like nothing happened but honestly I failed. I just hiccupped one more time with a maelstrom of feelings inside me. I wasn't ready to led my insecurity confide in him. I rubbed the dried tears with my shaking fingers as he sat down to my level. I knew that there were going to be questions and others were going to be worried about me and I was the one responsible for messing up with their sweet beginning of holidays. As these thoughts ran through my mind, I dint know that he was still staring at me deep in my ruby eyes, and before I could say anything, he softly hugged me in the cramped position we were in soothing my back with the gentle fingers. I didn't know what was with him but I felt so warm and comfortable like it was the most relaxing shoulder I felt after my mother's was . I let the remaining tears fall freely on his shoulder and that they penetrated through his jacket, he just let her get my pace ahead.

A few seconds later, he pulled back and placed his fingers on her chin lifting a bit seeing the scars on her neck that had accidently been formed when I cried horribly running my fingers over her cheeks and neck.

"I m fine"

"Hmm."

"Thanks"

"Do you think something so horrible that you needed that bad to cry?"

"Yes."

"I don't ask you." asserted

"I can't say either."

"Now, wash your red face and come out."

"Hmm." I nodded and after he left, she washed her face with the cold water and looked herself in the opposite mirror. I could see some bruises that I had caused to herself and she wondered what she was going to say to them when she walked out, but nevertheless, I felt I couldn't do anything else other than going out and showing up before each of them come and look for me shooting with different questions.

When I walked out, they had already left. I sighed at my good luck, and then I thought of secretly heading to my home and search some remedies on internet for healing them quick. After I walked out through the large hall, my glance was struck at the fluttering white scarf. I glanced sidewise to check out, and when I found my cool captain waiting for me. I don't know why I didn't felt any sort of weird, rather I preferred to walk with him to a beach where I can peacefully sit and let the cool breezes flow. I liked him this way, because he would nt as me so many questions yet give me the warmth that I needed and he knew very well when to pull up the things when I wanted.

I dint know that I started to like him more than before. It felt so nice to be around with him and at a such an opportunity when he didn't minded me. I smiled and he did the same and we walked to the beach where we sat staring at the sea for several minutes. Neither of us spoke anything, still it dint felt any awkward, rather it was cool. The soothing sound of the ripples of the sea made it so sweet around. I sat sitting with my half raised legs and he was sitting with one stretched leg and other raised placing his arm on it and playing with a pined leaf between those cold lips.

"So, how do you feel now?" he begun.

I couldn't believe that he actually started to talk, but then it was absolutely fine. I mentally cursed myself for being so rude at the thought.

"Thanks, I m fine."

"So what did actually happen?"

"Uhm, no, nothing."

"Hmn."

"Come here." He beckoned me to come closer. I nodded and moved towards him curtailing the few feats between us till we were sitting with our knees at the same level touching. I felt glad that I was wearing full white jeans. It dint feel any awkward. He softly placed on arm on my shoulder and began soothing the neck the same way. I felt so good that I fell in a deep sleep on his shoulder. I still could sniffle the characteristic scent from him that was the most addictive yet refreshing scent. I felt the fluttering scarf above protecting me from all the evil of the world. There was nobody around except us and the waving sea currents.

 _He genuinely placed her head on his lap and soothed her forehead looking at her pale cheeks and confused lips. He sat that way for an hour and yet he couldn't let the poor girl to wake from her sleep, it was almost seven at that time still he stared at her and the sea with various thoughts running through his mind, never in his life he was so open for such a warm gesture to anyone. When he realized this, he felt a kind of weird that how gentle he had become and like maybe he should restore to his cold attitude but then there was nothing he could do. An hour later, he began to feel sleepy too, so he laid down placing his head on his folded hands below his head to get some support and letting her head low on his legs at the thigh. It was a pretty picture seeing them sleep perpendicular to each other. The night had dawned and he was till sleeping. He woke up only at 11to realize that he had slept almost the whole day. He struggled getting up but the he felt a high pressure on his thighs that he actually first tried to shrug off but then he realized that she was sleeping. He sat and looked at her examining her scars and little wounds she had made, passing his fingers tenderly on them. He only removed them when she opened her eyes softly._

When I opened my eyes, the first sight I saw were shining amethyst eyes in the moonlight above us and the realization dawned upon me that I had slept peacefully for the whole day. I tried to smile as I got up and sat beside him. He smiled back and we begun staring at the sea again, a bit alter I realized that it was just an hour for the midnight.

 _He felt his legs quite numb and he just couldn't get up, nor could he move his legs till sometime. But then, he still couldn't tell her that her head was heavy enough to let his strong trained legs become numb._

"Shall we move?" she asked.

"Hmm, maybe a bit later."

"Oh, you see its just already too late."

"Yeah, so let it be a bit later."

I couldn't understand why he was blabbering the senseless.

"Hey come on, don't be a kid, you will catch cold in this cold night."

"Hiromi, you could leave if you want." I couldn't guess why my Japanese name is being used , but I ignored the fact.

"Well, fine, I m going but I m going to take too too along with me, NOW GET UP!" I nudged his arm as I stood dragging the balder to his home.  
"Hey, what-"

"Come on, don't whine like a kid." I sarcastically uttered in smirk.

After I dropped him to the dojo, I wished silent adieu to him and walked back to my home. I didn't get caught by my mother, she had already slept, so I walked quietly to my room and got changed and wore my PJs and drifted on my sleep. But then I had the very first contemplating realization that I had fallen for him and I felt much better at the thought itself. I was sure that I was going to have a more beautiful life from now on.

The next day I woke up in tired eyes at six thirty and showered quickly getting ready in my attire and heading down for breakfast. I headed back to my room and started my homework, it was finished within two hours and I needed a little rest before I head to dojo so I laid down lazily for forty minutes resisting the urge to trot down the streets.  
Finally, when I reached the dojo, I took a look around and found the only one person I wanted to be there. I was truly happy as I smiled.

I would really rush up saying that we talked about yesterday for a few minutes till others showed up and they were all heading to the BBA quarters for some reason, however the scarfed guy denied preferring to stay back. I smirked as the thought of being together passed my mind. He looked at me doubtfully, maybe a bit afraid, but I could chuckle only at the thought.

After they were gone, I stared at him, but that continued for some minutes, neither of us breaking the glance, but then finally I did and sighed that this gut was naïve enough to understand my feelings, so I shrugged off simply.

"Wanna have some ice cream?" he asked.

My eyes widened in shock but I gulped and nodded cheerfully, and we headed to the Sakura restaurant.

I was going to endeavor all the ice creams I ever wanted, all those that I couldn't afford to buy, but now because he was going to pay, I had full power.

Vanilla,

Chocolate,

Strawberry,

Chocolate again,

Chocolate again,

Chocolate again,

Butter scotch,

Grapes one,

Vanilla last !

Yup! I had all of them while he didn't even eat one forth of them. He sweat dropped at my appetite. I was no less than Tyson today and I truly enjoyed all of them.

"You sure, you are alright?"

"Yesh!" I said as if tipsy.

"Uhmn?"

I smirked. But then I was in high elation, and I was going to do the toughest job of my life.

"Come out." I said.

"Are you commanding meh?" he sighed.

"Sure." I gave a sheepish smile.

"Hmm." He got up and strode out. I followed him until we reached the terrace of the building and there was nobody except a few kids of maybe 5 to 6 years old.

"Say, what you want." His voice want cold as he wanted.

"Good, now listen like a good guy." I smiled like a good girl as I took out a rose from my pocket and handed him. He looked at with judging eyes wondering something.

"Hilary, why are you giving me such a thorny flower?" he asked with sweatdrop.

"ARGH! You idiot! Don't you understand."

"Hey, she is telling you that she loves you, don't you know that?" the little kid uttered in innocence.

I blushed at this but I couldn't stop myself from chuckling, but then I beckoned the kid to go for now. He smiled and backed off.

"What? Is that true." He asked with uncertain blush creeping over.

"Yes, Mr. Naïve."

"WHAT?"

"You, you mean, you.."

Before he complete is sentence I hugged him tightly and I wouldn't doubt that he was going to reject this. Slowly I felt his hand wrap back, with that softness and generosity I was aware of.

"I do, too." He completed.  
I tightened the grab more at his words, and already could feel the baby blue sky smiling at us.

 _ **The beautiful breeze, that won't cease**_

 _ **The euphoria of being us won't decrease**_

 _ **I would say how much I loved you to tease**_

 _ **When being with you, no fear, no freak.**_

 _ **Then all I ask is to stay, yeah, stay, please.**_

I was happy! Yeah I was so much happy! I had no worries now and I felt that I was the luckiest girl to find what she wanted so quickly.

"Now you understand, what does a thorny flower means?" I smiled.

"Yes." He chuckled.

I chuckled back

It was beautiful

I could see those kids smirking at us, but then I couldn't care less. I smirked back and then we headed back to dojo. It was all cool.

The next day, when I visited them, they were not at home, not even that Mr. Naïve so I felt bored. I passed the whole time sitting out in dojo listening to new covers.

Here's list:

Saltwater room,

Enchanted

All we Know

Moonlight Shadow

Scared to be Lonely

Stay

And many more

…

After FOUR hours, they showed up, I stood up angrily, putting my hand on the hip, and glaring at them, especially him.

"Where were you?"

"We?" the blonde replied.

"Yes!"

" We went out at BBA again. You should visit sometimes too." He smiled.

"Wha-"

"Yep."

"Huh."

"Now calm down. Come out." I frankly didn't expect that reply from…

I nodded and we strode out.

"Do you think, you are going to calm down me that simply?"

"Oh my, listen Hil, I m sorry." He sighed.

"Hmph."

"Oh come on, don't you want to eat ice creams again?"

I linked the lips shortly, but then uttered.

"No!" I lied.

"Fine then, lets head to the teen club."

"Eh why?"

"Don't say you won't dance tonight."

"Nope! Neither that."

"Oh! Wheew. I m sorry dear."

"Hmm." I looked in that tired eyes that were trying to convince me the best that they were sorry, truly and slowly I felt bad for being so harsh.

"Okay. I forgive you."

He nodded and then we chatted for sometime at the same beach and after a few hours with the adieus.

Many days passed this way. We visited many new places, apart from Sakura restaurant like that teen club, Beyblade fan community, a new park, a new restaurant, a museum, a dance party and many more places and I felt that everything was alright.

Each night I couldn't wait when the new day would start and each day I couldn't wait when I would see him…

Later after a few days, we were dining at our prominent spot when I got irritated by him. He had promised me that he would put forth about us to our team mates and then he would be ready for betrothed.

"Hil, calm down, you are just sixteen alright? Don't hurry." I wasn't hurrying but he was breaking the promise.

"Hmph." I was angry.

A few days passed this way and he was not ready to agree on what he promised. One night, I called him on phone and cried that if were cheating but even after that, he wasn't ready, he just simply tried to calm de down I thought at least some action would be initiated after this.

Next day, when I woke at my alarm I switched it off and trailed the curtain to avoid the harsh rays of sun. A few minutes later, when I woke, I checked my phone to call him that I was coming and better he be ready for the declaration.

Suddenly my eyes caught a message that was visible. I checked out. Yeah it was him. I smirked that finally he had agreed. I read it. It was this way.

" _Dear Hilary,_

 _I m so sorry for being so stubborn these all days. Now I want to inform you that I m leaving to Russia forever as my grandfather had asked me to come there and I couldn't refuse him any way. SO PLEASE FORGET ME THAT I WAS EVER A PART OF YOUR LIFE AND THAT WE WOULD EVER BE TOGETHER.I couldn't let you become my fiancée. I wouldn't lie that I didn't cheat on you. Everything was true but then, everything. I was not pretending. I loved you but I don't, now. I m tired and want to be alone. Please forgive me but I don't think we are fine together. I hope you understand. Don't come to airport. I m already in Russia. I hope we will meet some day, not as lovers but just as friends, maybe someday._

 _Yours_

 _Mr. Naïve "_

I found myself shattered at that message. He ditched me, he cheated me and I don't care what he intended but what he did was cheating, playing with my feelings. Why did you do this?

Why?

Why?

When you were not sure, why you give me high and then let me down, so down that I weren't before you took me high.

I hate you.

And definitely I won't forgive you for what you did! I curse you never to be happy!

 _She sobbed, cried, whined and most of all she felt that she was not worthy of falling ever for anyone. She stopped eating properly, was caught in deep depression, and stressed out physically and then there was no one to aid her. The whole summer passed this way. Tyson, Max and Ray visited her to talk to her, but she didn't say anything. They noticed that she was so down immediately after he had left but still they never knew anything. They tried their best to comfort her but she just shrugged off their gestures._

 _She slowly became used to the contemplating states she was usually in and there was nothing she could do. It didn't mattered what they though. She thought about all the times they were together, all the lovely moments that can never be back._

 _But the saying is true, time heals everything but really slow. Many of the times, she remembers him, but each time she would just say in her heart, 'God, I never mean that, please don't punish him for what he did'. She never liked him anymore but then she had softened, she realized that_ _ **she wasn't bad as he was.**_ _She wanted some difference to exist._

Now I feel much alright than before and I try my best to keep myself as busy as I can. I love to share my feelings with Tyson, Max and Ray. They never got tired of listening whatever I wanted to say. They had become my best friends. I had started to go school as the vacation was gone, the sad summertime.

I thought that everything was alright, but I dint know yet that it wasn't till one day. Yeah one day.

We were practicing as usual. I hadn't told them anything about my love story and they never tried more to ask me either, except Tyson. He had started to visit my home too often than I thought. I felt good whenever he showed up. He never cam empty handed, bough at least something, like some chips, cookies or whatever he may find. I liked him this way. Of course we had stopped our silly arguments like before and were not immature any more. He usually asked me how the things were going on, or when I got bored, tells me about the latest songs to listen. I had stopped listening them since… but then I just did because he said. We talked about the previous battles and all. But one day, it was different, his visit.

He showed up at nine, the normal timings, but when he did, he hadn't bought anything what he did before, but something completely different. **He had bought me ice creams.** My eyes widened at the sight. I found my eyes swelling in tears that I quickly rubbed. He didn't notice. I was sobbing internally. He sat beside me on the bed and looked at me as I didn't initiate any conversation like I usually did. I could feel his staring eyes at mine that were so down and grievous at the moment as it brought back old memories. They slowly got filled with uncertain tears in them and I felt bad that he had to see them. I thought that he was going shot me with many questions but instead I was embraced in a soothing hug **I never encountered before, never**. I felt my heart beat fast yet I felt so secure and warm. I didn't cry further, didn't let any more rolling off my cheeks. I know this was a warm gesture, a truthful consolation I was desperate in need of. It was no lie like before. I hugged him back with slight hiccup burying very hard in his jacket and slowly sniveled with my nose becoming red.

"What happened Hil?" he asked.

I dint reply but just cried and cried. I wasn't going to say him and I felt so unrequited right this moment. Later when I backed off after a few minutes, he smiled at me and rubbed off my tears, and cleared my strokes of hair that I messed up. He reached for my comb and combed them in the softest way he could with the gentle soothe whenever he could put in.

"I m sorry." I uttered.

"Huh?"

"For letting you worry so much, I m sorry."

"Uhmm.. no problem" he said softly

"Tyson?"

"hmm."

"Can I trust you?"

"Always Hil, always."

"Thanks"

"Okay now get some sleep, I will leave."

"What about the..uh, noth'"

"Let the ice creams melt, and I truly understand how you felt."

"Oh."

He left and I wasn't sure if I was right, but then I couldn't do anything, I was in craving need of confiding in and then I thought of let go of whatsoever pestering me. I felt into a deep sleep and the next day I only woke up when my mother knocked on my door. I woke up all of sudden in fear and quickly opened the door.

"Hilary, what happened? Are you sleeping still?"

"I m sorry mother." I said fearfully.

"Alright darling, come down and eat something."

"Thanks." I closed the door and sat on my bed feeling too lazy to get ready. Soon, I got dressed up and had my breakfast down. I didn't head to dojo that day, instead was thinking to spend my Sunday in my room. I laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Many thoughts ran through my wind like a shattering window and I seemed like I was numb to these feelings and pain that occurred so often. I was scared to be lonely.

The wind out was cold, don't know why. I got up and browsed through my mobile, it still contained that message. Many times, I thought of deleting them, but couldn't, but this time I did it, and then I went to the gallery where we shared our memories and kisses that weren't true anymore now, I couldn't treasure them now, it was of no use. I deleted all of them.

I spent the whole day simply wasting my time, didn't even study. I know that I was going to regret that later but know I didn't care at all. I need somebody just to feel that I m fine, I was afraid of being deserted and yet I wasn't going to do it by my side.

The next day after school, when I was coming back, I found Tyson running after me. I stopped when I saw him. He almost fell on me so bad that our lips touched very hard. He immediately got up and apologized me. I nodded and he asked me if he could take me to some place. I wanted to question but then I still simply nodded.

He took me to along riverside and there were others who were practicing there already.

"Hilary, I m sorry too."

"Why?"

"I should have understood your pain much before. I m sorry I couldn't be your good friend."

"It doesn't matter. I m used to it."

"What you are used to?"

"Of being lonely."

"Do you need me?" he asked genuinely, really very fairly and in honesty.

"Yes." I replied without hesitation.

We stared at each other till my eyes got numb to the wind that had reddened it. I could realize the apologizing feeling in that maroon pools that were intimately providing me the comfort that I didn't ask for, yet what I needed the most right this moment. He broke the gaze when they fell on my wrist, he lifted that wrist and unbuttoned the sleeve that was hiding the scars I had intently craved in. I could see his worried and shocked gaze on my scars that turned angry at a point. I yet simply smiled at him.

"Why Hil? Why?"

"Cause I like to harm myself."

"Why?" he said in almost tears, that he rubbed off quickly.

"Hmmm….."

"I won't let you alone, I m here for you. Right here."

"I know. I want to trust you so bad." I replied.

"So, why you look around, say nothing never?"

"Sorry, I know you are there to hold me forever." I smiled.

It was a line of a song I had written a year back and I read it to him, to everyone at that time. I was glad he remembers it so far.

"Tyson, can I ask you something?"

"Yes Hil."

"Am I worthy of being loved?"

"Yes Hil, you are, you are." He replied quickly.

"I do not mean that type of love Tyson, I mea-"

"I know what are you speaking of and you truly deserve it. I m serious."

"Really?"

"Truly."

"Hmm."

Many days had passed this way, and we talked more often and more usual and shared everything, yes everything and neither of us hesitated ever. We visited more often this riverside spending the sunsets together and enlivening the life with each other. He called me sweetie, or 'cutie' and I love it always. I didn't know that we were falling for each other. Maybe I knew that but deep inside I was scared again so I wanted this friendship to be strong, and I cared about him a lot. Yes, so much.

I slept in his house in the hall with everyone. He checked me if I skipped dinner. I checked him if he was studying properly, if he was sleeping well and other stuff. I prepared the best food I can for him with each day passing and he complained less about my cocking, rather he complimented that I had become better. Ray helped me to improve as well. I didnt realize how close we ahd beocme and acnt be separted eevn if we want to. I saw him becoming more amture and understanding with each day passing by.

I asked him one day,

"Tyson, don't you feel so proud?"

"Eh, for what?"

"Uhm, nothing." I smiled.

"Yeah, I feel proud so much."

"oh."

"Won't ask for what?"

"Yes."

"Because I have you."

"Really?" I blushed nearly. I never expected what he did to me next.

He gently neared me and cupped my chin, and looked in my weak eyes.

"May I?"

"Hmm." I nodded.

I closed my eyes when he softly neared more and brushed the lips passionately. I couldn't help moaning as it grew more craving and intimate.

He only parted when he really needed to breathe in and so did I, I might have collapsed if he didn't because my immunity was weakening, I needed to breathe.

"Tyson, what was that for?"

"I don't, ... know." he replied as confused as me.

"I don't love you Tyson."

"But I do, a lot." he smiled without worry, "and I wouldn't mind if you couldn't return it."

"Huh?" I was shocked.

"Yes, I m serious. I wouldn't burden you."

"No, I mean, I -"

"Its fine Hil, take your time."

"I wanted to say that, that, pl- pl-, th-at" he turned and listened my stammering without disturbing me.

"Shall I complete?"

"Hmm." I nodded.

"I was lying Tyson, i do love you." he spoke for her.

"Ah, I-"

"Am I right?"

"YES."

"I know." he smirked before embracing me in a warm hug.

"Tyson?"

"Yes cutie?"

"You won't cheat me right?"

"No, never."

"You wouldn't leave me right?"

He didn't replied but just stared at the ground. I thought that my questions were becoming mean and all, so I i changed the air.

"So, shall we start?" I asked.

"What?"

"A little homework?"

"Sure." a smile beamed over his lips, "I will get my notes."

"Okay."

He came a few minutes later and when he returned, I took out my book and we stared our work quickly. I passed him some chocolate chips my mother had made last night, so I passed him. I really felt for the second time that I truly loved him. I was sure he wouldn't ditch me and everything would be alright.

After an hour, when we completed the work, he stretched his arms taking out the fatigue.

"Would you dance with me?" I asked him.

"Why not?"

"Good." I smiled.

"I prefer piano covers rather than songs. You?"

"Ha, its fine."

"So which one you would choose Hil?"

"Inside Out Piano."

"Nice choice." he grinned.

"Hey, its not a big deal." she said as she searched the link on her phone. She finally played it.

"Shall we start?" He asked with longing.

I took hold of his hand and started to dance. The piano was perfect. I could read so much in that eyes, I could see him from the inside out, yes, I could.

And you know what, I was sure that I was going to love him from the inside out and wouldn't regret at all. He perfectly paved and paced the moves so perfectly back and forth. I was getting into it so deeper than before.

After a minute more, the piano was done and he smiled. I sighed sweetly.

"You know, cutie, you look more sweetie."

I blushed, yet I nodded.

"Because of you."

We spend the rest of the day watching a new movie, listening to new songs and eating some ice creams. I dint cared any more about the past though it still hurts, I wasn't going the little past alter my present.

A few days passed this way and we were fine with each other, yet I always had the fear if the past would repeat, but I couldn't let this fearful thought let anything between us get worse. I still didn't say him anything about me and Kai. I know, he would be angry and perhaps it would ruin everything.

After a week, I was heading to the singing stadium, where I had participated in a singing contest. Tyson wasn't present there and I was feeling sad about it.

When I reached the stage, I was still not sure which song I would sing though I had planned for "All we Know", but then I felt it would go wrong, so I was nervous right now.

The idea popped in my head all of sudden, "Inside Out". Yeah! That was perfect. I begun slowly and I couldn't believe how immediately I had gathered the cheers from the audience. I was amazed at their applause after I was done.

I was contended high today. Firstly my contest went perfect,I was sure I would be among the top ten. Next thing, Tyson was going to speak about us to his grandfather and maybe it would lead to something good.

When I asked him about it, he nodded without any hesitation and nudged me in the couch to continue watching the movie. I grinned at him and we continued. So today was that beautiful day, I couldn't stop dancing outta pleasure.

When I reached his home, I searched him all over in his house but I couldn't find him, Max was the only one present there, and that too, he was sleeping peacefully on a couch. I finally shook his shoulders till we woke up.

"What happen Hilary?" he asked still rubbing his electrical blue eyes.

"Maxie, where's Tyson?"

"Tyson? Who Tyson ?"

"Max, wake up?"

"Oh, I remember,don't you know, he has already left for New York."

"WHAT?WHY?"

" I don't know. He said simply, 'I have to go Max, I will ya later about it' "

"But how could he leave us so suddenly?"

"Don't know..." he said in yawning state and flopped back in bed.

"Bu-"

I just couldn't believe this. Why were I deserted again.

 _She sat down on her knees and in despair. She got a bad feeling that she was ditched once again, and this time it was going to hurt more. Before she would collapse in fear, she called him and waited. The phone rang but wasn't answered. She tried again and again but each time, it just went unanswered. She began to cry slowly in anxiety. She felt extremely hurt and mortified. She was extremely heart broken at this. After a few minutes, she received a message on her phone and this time she was sure that it would be of him and he strongly hoped that it had something good. When she opened and checked out. She read it._

 _"Dear Sweetie,_

 _I have something important to say that I hope you really don't mind. Mr D has informed me that I need to come New York and continue my battling strategies and training here, Max would be here tomorrow too. I couldn't take you here as only bladers are allowed. Please don't wait for me because I guess I have to spend my many years here building my beyblade career. Kai isn't here, maybe in Russia. I hope you can understand that. Please don't keep waiting and don't call me either. I hope you can find a better person than me in your life. I m sorry. Hope you understand. I hope we can meet someday, but I m sure we must have fallen again for someone, hehe :D_

 _Yours_

 _Tyson G."_

And one more time, I felt so shattered and broken. Why you have hurt me this way Tyson? Is it the bad blood blade breakers that they can hurt the same girl twice? What I had doe to you? I thought you loved me and then, is your blading so important that you ditched me. I can never forgive you! NEVER!

I hate you!

One more time, life has taught me that all men are same and me? I m the biggest fool to ever fall for someone. No I m not worthy of being loved. NO! NOT at all!

 _That day, after she went to her room, she took out all his gifts that he was bringing up recently and shattered them into pieces, burnt their images, not just of her and him but of all blade breakers. She got the utmost hatred for them and she was traumatized to such a degree that she almost had killed herself by taking sleeping pills for about a week. Later when her mother found out, she scolded her and snatched away all the pills. She had undergone a huge depression for about months and the fact now that she was cheated from Tyson had made her heart undergo painful affliction and huge detriment._

 _She had changed. She had stopped talking to all the guys, she feared that if they would harm her. She stopped being social, declined her position of class president. Most of the nights, she couldn't sleep, until she took those pills that were now seized by her mother. All the night she contemplated very profound about how her life had changed in a month. The sad memories came back drifting in her head from her summer vacation, and till now. Many things happened and the thought that her best friend had suicide made her realize double about her grief. She could perfectly understand her condition now far much better. Even that hurt her._

 _Each day became a pain, an affliction, an agony, a punishment, a sorrow, a regret, an expiation, a huge feeling of being unrequited. Yes unrequited, that hurt the most,the most._

 _Hilary Tachibana, a normal happy living girl had changed drastically. She matured emotionally and mentally faster. She soon realized what the hell sick teen love is all about. Sh became stiff day by day and self conscious. She had abandoned studying. Though each time she realized how bad this would be, she simply couldn't do it. Her teachers became worried about her, they counselled her even once but she just said nothing, said that she was alright and waked away straight._

 _A year later, you could see her living alone in her own house. She had asked her mother if she could move on her own, when Mrs. Tachibana felt that this might help her daughter recover to someway, she agreed. She was given a certain amount by her parents to meet her expenses and all. She had struggled pretty hard, pretty bad in letting herself outta the depression and recuperation. She had realized something, some important lesson in her life._

 _That she had a heart, still, it was there with her, it hadn't ditched her like others, it was hers that she called it 'mine'. Her heart was there since she was there and she was the truly one she was capable of loving._

 _Yes, she had become self addicted since a year._

 _You could see her getting up at nine in the morning lazily and singing to herself,_

 _" **When it went down, it was so hard to breathe**_

 ** _I gave up everything in a slow fall down to the floor_**  
 ** _Life was escaping me, I couldn't find myself_**  
 ** _'Til it was all lost, not anymore"_**

 _She ambled towards her wardrobe picking the best pair of clothes she would wear, not to impress anyone, but for herself to look beautiful. She abandoned colors like navy blue and white including amethyst. Those colors brought up sad memories. She chose an orange tank top and black jeans._

 _" **I'm holding on to all the pieces of my heart's debris**_

 _ **'Til it's time**_  
 _ **I'll pull it together and fix myself eventually**_

 _ **And know it's mine**_ "

 _She preferred to roll off her mattress on her bed each day and change it and replace it with other. Her brunette hair fell on her shoulders that had grown a bit shimmering in the morning sunlight that paved through her large window sill. She smile to herself and began spreading over the baby green mattress over the bed and choosing new pillow covers_

 _"_ I _ **found gold in the wreckage, put it on a necklace**_

 _ **Keepin' it 'cause I, I, I, I know that it's mine**_  
 _ **I wear it like a message so I don't forget it**_

 _ **Keepin' it 'cause I, I, I, I know that it's mine**_ "

 _She was singing while she performed her daily chores, like now she was singing to herself sweetly and choosing the perfect pillow cover. Finally she matched it with lemon yellow and put it on the pillows._

 _" **I know that it's mine no matter what I do**_

 _ **I know that it's mine whether I win or lose**_  
 _ **And even though my heart needs to take its time**_  
 _ **I know that it's mine, I know that it's mine**_ "

 _She rolled off the little rug and placed the cylindrical appearing under her beret. She vacuumed the floor with sweat on her forehead yet you could see her chirpy lips and flashing cheeks, that you would definitely depict as sarcastic._

 _" **Facing the change, but it's still tough to see**_

 _ **At first, I fought it all, I was so mean**_  
 _ **I'm still unsure how it's supposed to be**_  
 _ **But taking every day now by the skin of my teeth**_  
 _ **Until I learn**_ "

 _She mopped the floor swiftly and switched on her room AC, then meanwhile the floor was drying off, she took a warm bath and wore her attire._

 _" **I'm holding on to all the pieces of my heart's debris**_

 _ **'Til it's time, oh**_  
 _ **I'll pull it together and fix myself eventually**_  
 _ **And know it's mine**_ "

 _She then placed the black velvet like rug in front of her bed on the floor rolling it open and smiling at herself for her work. She was the one who worked, who appreciated herself, who encouraged herself, who teased herself, who chided herself, who loved herself, cause she knew that her heart was hers, she called it,"mine"_

 _" **I found gold in the wreckage, put it on a necklace**_

 _ **Keepin' it 'cause I, I, I, I know that it's mine**_  
 _ **I wear it like a message so I don't forget it**_  
 _ **Keepin' it 'cause I, I, I, I know that it's mine**_ "

 _She closed the white lights, replaced the curtains with light pink and continued her sweet singing._

 _" **I found gold in the wreckage, put it on a necklace**_

 _ **Keepin' it 'cause I, I, I, I know that it's mine**_  
 _ **I wear it like a message so I don't forget it**_  
 _ **Keepin' it 'cause I, I, I, I know that it's mine**_ "

She switched on the pink lights and laid on her bed, and continuing combing her hair,

"I _ **know that it's mine no matter what I do**_

 _ **I know that it's mine whether I win or lose**_  
 _ **And even though my heart needs to take its time**_  
 _ **I know that it's mine, I know that it's mine**_ "

 _She knew that it she have to live all alone and now she was beginning to love that idea, she was sure she was going to enjoy this._

 _You Know what? Its painful when a guy ditches a girl, but the more painful thing is to hear a girl say that she loves it. I just wanted to share this pain which is not mine that how hurtful it feels when a girl is cheated or ditched, how it ruins her sense of emotions and feelings and changes her life. I wish for all the girls who are reading this fanfic that we are special, that each girl is special, she has her own worth, own beauty, own beautiful heart, that we needn't need to let ourselves down when we are betrayed and still we have the chance of lightening our lives and give our heart the happiness that no body can afford to give._

* * *

 **A/n: So readers, how was it? Do you liked it. Believe me, i have written this story in two and a half hour wand now I m extremely tired, so readers if you liked it, please leave a large review for me. I would really appreciate that. And one last thing, I haven't intended to hurt any of the shippers. Thanks a lot for reading.**


End file.
